


Дурные привычки

by Evillen



Category: Blitz (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillen/pseuds/Evillen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Самая дурная привычка Нэша - стремление почувствовать себя живым. И в этом их с Брентом желания совпадают</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дурные привычки

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Дурные привычки (Bad Habits)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/246216) by [Evillen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillen/pseuds/Evillen), [QDS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QDS/pseuds/QDS)



Первый раз Брент заговаривает об этом, когда они сидят в дешевом пабе и пьют запрещенный к продаже ирландский самогон. У Брента везде хорошие связи и достать какую-нибудь нелегальную дрянь для него не проблема.  
\- Давай представим, что Вайс все же выйдет на свободу, - осторожно говорит Брент. Для него не свойственна эта мягкость в голосе, он словно ждет реакции Нэша и гадает: уловит инспектор мысль или нет. Нэш улавливает. Он ожидал чего-то подобного, но надеялся, что они накопают недостающие улики, и им не придется говорить о том, что нужно сделать, чтобы убийства прекратились.  
\- Давай сменим тему, мне она не нравится. – Нэш залпом допивает ирландский самогон, морщится и встает из-за стола, не дожидаясь ответа Брента.  
Он не хочет думать о том, на что намекал сержант. После того случая с педофилом, Нэш пообещал себе, что больше не будет вершить самосуд. Слишком хреново ему было после. Он не убийца, он должен следовать букве закона. Осталось только найти слова, чтобы сказать об этом Бренту и приглушить тоненький голосок в голове: «Если не вы, то кто?»  
Второй раз они сидят в гостиной Нэша и снова пьют. Портер уже не помнит, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя трезвым. С тех пор, как Брент ввалился к нему поздно вечером и, невзирая на слабые протесты инспектора, налил ему коньяка, такие вечера стали привычными. Нэш уже не возражал и послушно пил всю ту гадость, что подсовывал ему Брент. Иногда он даже не спрашивал, что это, чтобы не переживать, если дрянь оказывалась запрещенной. В этот раз они пьют абсент. «Это что-то новенькое», - думает Нэш. Он не видит на этикетке надпись «без туйона» и уже одно это значит, что бутылка явно не с магазинной полки, поэтому стоит ожидать какого-то подвоха, например, что скоро у них начнутся глюки.  
Они пьют потому, что сегодня Вайс вышел на свободу, и они не смогли ничего сделать, чтобы помешать этому. Вайс смеялся им в лицо, а они сжимали кулаки от бессилия. В глазах Брента явственно читалось «это еще не конец», и Нэш знал, о чем они будут говорить этим вечером.  
\- Я все продумал, - говорит Брент, закуривая сигарету и выдыхая дым в сторону инспектора. Нэш привычно машет рукой, разгоняя дымку перед лицом, но молчит. Ему стал нравиться этот запах табака, постоянно исходящий от Брента, и плевать, что пассивные курильщики сокращают себе жизнь.  
\- Послушай, Брент, - Нэш тщательно подбирает слова, но тот обрывает его.  
\- Нет, Нэш, это ты послушай. Вайс – подонок. Если его не остановить, он будет убивать еще и еще. Может, в этот раз он убьет ребенка? Ты думал об этом? Он больше не ограничивается только копами. – Брент сжимает стакан так, что Нэш видит как белеют костяшки его пальцев.  
\- Я все понимаю, Брент, но мы давали клятву: служить и защищать. А не убивать! Мы не можем вершить самосуд! – Нэш ставит стакан на столик и обхватывает руками голову. Он сам понимает, что Брент прав, но не может позволить себе согласиться с ним.  
В следующую секунду стакан Брента с силой врезается в стену и разлетается на мелкие осколки, разбрызгивая зеленую жидкость на белый ковер.  
\- Блять, Брент, совсем крыша поехала? – Нэш вскакивает с кресла и подходит к сержанту, присаживается перед ним на колени, глядя снизу вверх. Тот сидит на диване и трет руками лицо.  
\- Прости, - выдыхает он, - я не сдержался. Ты должен понять, Нэш. Я знаю, что ты тоже об этом думаешь! – Он смотрит Портеру в глаза, так пристально, что у Нэша сбивается дыхание, - Ты не убийца, я знаю это. Но я и не прошу тебя убивать его. Я прошу помочь мне. Пожалуйста.  
Слышать «пожалуйста» от Брента так же необычно, как и то, что Портер протягивает руку и сжимает ладонь сержанта, переплетая их пальцы. Нэш сдается и медленно кивает.  
\- Хорошо. Выкладывай свой план. Наверняка в нем полно брешей.  
Как ни странно план Брента оказывается не так уж плох. За исключением того, что Нэшу придется подставить себя под удар, доверяя Бренту вступить в игру раньше, чем Блиц спустит курок. Это нервирует. Нэш не привык настолько доверять людям. Но почему-то он соглашается. Какая-то детская радость в глазах Брента стоит того, чтобы рискнуть жизнью. А еще то, что в этот момент он чувствует себя настолько живым, что хочется кричать. Это пугает гораздо сильнее.  
\- И все-таки, это ведь не просто абсент? – Спрашивает Нэш, когда они уже обсудили все детали и пришли к идеально-выверенному плану.  
\- Обижаешь! – Скалится Брент. – Ты знаешь, какой максимум туйона разрешен в абсенте?  
Нэш качает головой. Его познания в алкогольных напитках ограничены хорошим виски и коньяком.  
\- Я тебе сейчас фокус покажу! – Брент, словно что-то вспомнив, вскакивает с дивана, прихватывая с собой бутылку, и из кухни доносится его недовольный голос. – Ну ты идешь или тебе особое приглашение нужно?  
Нэш нехотя встает и идет на кухню, не ожидая ничего хорошего. Брент возится над стаканом с абсентом, а потом с триумфом на лице протягивает его Портеру.  
\- Вот как надо правильно пить!  
Нэш с опаской берет стакан и поражается, насколько он холодный.  
\- Ты уверен, что я доживу до завтра? – Интересуется Портер, и Брент хлопает его по плечу.  
\- Уверен! – Он выглядит слишком довольным. – Ты мне нужен живым, так что травить не буду.  
\- Ну-ну, - Нэш делает маленький глоток. Жидкость ледяная и отдает чем-то сладким. Это весьма приятно, и Портер отпивает еще. – Ммм, вкусно!  
Он облизывает губы и смотрит на Брента. Голова немного плывет и по телу начинает разливаться приятное тепло. Брент подходит к нему и забирает из его рук стакан, допивая остатки.  
\- Его нельзя греть, кретин. Отхлебнул – поставь на стол, это тебе не коньяк!  
Нэш автоматически кивает. Он слишком занят собственными ощущениями, чтобы съязвить что-то в ответ.  
\- А ты можешь сделать еще? Пожалуйста, - торопливо добавляет он и опирается на стойку, которая замещает в его кухне стол.  
Брент ржет и идет колдовать на стаканом. Нэш не может оторвать взгляд от его неторопливых плавных движений. Все становится четче и ярче, даже слух будто обостряется. Нэш чувствует как пульсирует венка на его шее, ощущает горький аромат полыни из открытой бутылки. Ему становится жарко, и он расстегивает рубашку, стаскивая галстук и отбрасывая его куда-то на стул. Брент поворачивается, и замирает, машинально делая глоток из стакана, наполненного светло-зеленой жидкостью.  
Нэш видит, как по его лбу стекает капелька пота. Как двигается его кадык, когда он сглатывает. Он берет ледяной стакан из рук сержанта и от соприкосновения с его пальцами, Нэша бросает в дрожь.  
Он пьет большими глотками, и стакан быстро пустеет.  
\- Ты туда точно не экстази подмешал? - Хрипло интересуется Портер. Брент качает головой.  
\- А ты что, пробовал экстази? - Брент стоит слишком близко, Нэш чувствует его дыхание на лице, и это… заводит. Его глаза расширяются, выдохи становятся сбивчивыми, и он делает шаг назад, но Брент ловит его за руку, дергая к себе. Его твердый член упирается Портеру в пах, и инспектор тихо стонет.  
\- Блядь, - Брент цедит это сквозь зубы, а потом целует губы инспектора, сминая их, и шепчет ему в рот, - Ты блядь, Нэш.  
\- Но тебе это и нравится, – шепчет Портер, - заставляет чувствовать себя живым, так ведь?  
И Нэш понимает, насколько в точку он попал этим замечанием. Поэтому Брент и пьет каждый день самую крепкую и нелегальную херню, поэтому он избивает преступников, вместо того, чтобы арестовывать их, поэтому он и привязан к Портеру. Нэш заставляет его чувствовать себя живым, а то, что происходит сейчас – выворачивает наизнанку все эмоции, и нет ничего важнее легкой дымки в голове, горячего дыхания на губах и рук, скользящих по телу. Брент на секунду замирает, а потом быстрым движением расстегивает свои джинсы и одним рывком стаскивает брюки с Портера. Нэш пропускает тот момент, когда он оказывается на столе, с разведенными ногами, а Брент шарит руками вокруг в поисках чего-то, что напоминало бы смазку.  
\- Сука, Брент, ну сколько можно, обойдусь, - шипит Нэш, подаваясь вперед, трясь о напряженный член сержанта. Дважды повторять ему не приходится, и Брент резко толкается в него, так что у Портера на глазах выступают слезы, и он прикусывает губу. Брент пытается сдерживаться, дать Нэшу время привыкнуть, но надолго его не хватает, и он вбивается в инспектора, обхватывает рукой его член и двигает ладонью в такте с собственными толчками. Нэш кончает почти сразу. Он слишком возбужден, он подносит руку Брента к губам и слизывает свою сперму с его пальцев. У Брента учащается дыхание, это зрелище становится последней каплей, он целует Нэша, ощущая его вкус во рту. От оргазма кружится голова, и он придавливает Нэша к столу своим весом. Раздается звон разбитого стакана.  
\- Твою мать, второй стакан за ночь! – На самом деле Нэшу слишком хорошо, чтобы беспокоиться о стаканах.  
\- Я подарю тебе шесть штук. – Брент тяжело дышит ему в шею, и кожа Нэша покрывается мурашками.  
\- От тебя дождешься, ты только бар опустошать горазд, - бурчит он, - может, уже слезешь горилла, твоя туша меня расплющит!  
Разумеется, Брент только сильнее наваливается на Портера, и кусает его за ключицу, оставляя красный след от зубов на коже. Нэш смеется и пытается спихнуть его, но легче сдвинуть с места танк. Впрочем, когда Брент переходит от ключицы к соскам, Нэш перестает вырываться и только низко стонет.  
Когда он возвращается домой после убийства Блица – он так и не смог спустить курок и отдал пистолет Бренту, который не колебался ни секунды – в квартире стоит тишина. Брент сказал, что от улик избавится сам, а с Нэша «пожрать и побольше». Портер долго стоит в прихожей, вспоминая испуганно-безумные глаза Вайса и удовлетворение на лице Брента. Он не знает, что чувствует по этому поводу, точнее, в глубине души знает – и именно это пугает до дрожи в пальцах. Нэш идет на кухню за порцией какого-нибудь алкоголя. Трезвое состояние ему категорически не нравится. И замирает на пороге. На столе стоит бутылка с изумрудной жидкостью без опознавательных знаков и шесть массивных стаканов.


End file.
